


Mortisha

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: (Deal with it), (I spell her name differently), A Platonic relationship for once, Female Morty Smith, Fluff and Angst, Hair cut, Jerry is an idiot, Kinda, Mortisha, Mortisha is sad, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Rick Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Mortisha cuts her hair. You'll find out why if you read it. (One-shot)





	Mortisha

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so honestly, I already posted this a long effing time ago. I posted it on Fanfiction.net before I had an Archive account. However, I refined it and made it better 'cause I was a worse writer than I am right now back then. Soooo, yeah. Definitely not my best work, even after fixing it up a shit-ton. And keep in mind that she's not trans in this fic, though I do support the LGBT community. She's just having issues with it because she thinks Rick has issues about her gender. I don't know what the hell was wrong with my mind when I first wrote this, but I kinda like it so I fixed it up, and now I'm posting it here. 
> 
> Also, I spell her name differently because I think it works better. And no, this is NOT Rick x Mortisha, even though I ship Rick and Morty. I mean, if you read my other fics, that'd be pretty easy to see, lol. XDDD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it for what it is!

She was never going to be good enough. Never. And that was one of the hardest things for her to think about. Rick always seemed to drive that fact down, and she never understood why he always seemed to hate her. No one liked her even before Rick came into the picture, but that was beside the point. She loved her Grandfather. He'd take her on all these wonderful adventures. They had fun, ate ice cream. Watched Interdimensional cable. Yet, he'd always seemed to dislike her. She couldn't understand why, or figure out what she did to make him dislike her.  
  
But then she discovered The Council of Ricks. And a lot of alternate Ricks had alternate versions of herself. But... they were all _boys_. They were Mortys. Maybe that's why Rick hated her. Because she was an oddity. A female. Not the teenage _boy_ he'd expected when returning to the family. A disappointment. A good for nothing teenage girl.  
  
Rick was literally her best friend, and she wanted him to accept her so desperately. She wanted him to think of her as his best friend too. She wanted him to not think she was a disappointment.  
  
Mortisha stared blankly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It had been a while since that day... but the pain was still there. Haunting her. Rick sometimes made comments about her gender, almost as if it was a bad thing.

_She wasn't good enough._  
  
But what if she changed herself...? What if she made herself more like... a 'Morty' instead of 'Mortisha.'  
  
Her elegant long wavy brown hair was just passing her shoulders. A red hair band on top of her head.  
  
She grabbed the hair band, pulling it off of her head, and placing it on the edge of the sink. She didn't need it anymore. It wouldn't look right with what she was about to do. She wasn't going back. She made a decision.  
  
She grabbed a pair of scissors from under the sink and hesitated as she snipped part of her hair off. She felt a pang of regret fall into her stomach, and her eyes watered slightly. She didn't want to cut her hair. She really liked it.

_But she had to._  
  
Rick would probably like this better. Then, maybe, he'd be more accepting of her. If she cut her hair just right, she'd almost look exactly like a normal Morty would.  
  
He wouldn't be as disappointed...  
  
It took her a while, but she managed to cut it short without making it look too bad. It was rough around the edges, but it worked nonetheless. It wasn't like a Morty's usual haircut; it was a little more stylish than that, but it was still really short. And to be honest, if it wasn't for her chest area, she probably would've looked like a boy. Like a Morty with more stylish hair, or something. She liked the way that sounded.   
  
I mean, she had to make it look a little more creative than just a normal haircut. She was unique compared to other Mortys after all. Might as well keep that up a little bit. It also didn't make her look _too_ much like a boy... but almost.  
  
There was a knock on the door just she deemed she was satisfied with the new haircut, and Mortisha panicked. "I-I'm in here! I'll-I'll be out on-in a sec!"  
  
"Ugh- bBUUURrp-Mor-Morti, hurry up." Rick's gruff voice growled through the door. "Jesus, h-how long you fuckin' been in there? H-Hurry up. I've gotta take a shit."  
  
Strands of her once long hair littered the bathroom sink and floor, and she began hastily cleaning it up, tossing it all in the trash. Once she got all the hair she could see, she opened the door. Rick didn't even spare a glance as he pushed past her and slammed the door behind him. Mortisha let out a sigh of relief. He was a definitely going to notice her hair later, but right now she was still calming her nerves from it all.  
  
Getting a haircut wasn't the worst thing in the world, but she had been super nervous about fucking it up. Yet, by some miracle, through shaking hands, she gave herself a decent haircut. It was honestly better than she expected.  
  
Her head felt oddly lighter with the absence of hair on her head, and she could feel the ghost of it brushing up against her shoulders, only to quickly realized that she didn't feel anything on her shoulders at all. And the back of her neck felt cold, too. It was weird, but awesome at the same time.  
  
She still preferred her hair to be... longer, but this would make her less of a disappointment, right? It had to...  
  
There were obviously things she couldn't change, and WOULDN'T change, like body parts... but she could change her hair. If she decided against it in the future, she could just grow it out over some time.  
  
But right now it felt like the only way she could get some kind of approval.  
  
Mortisha waited in her room until Beth called for dinner. She was the last one to come down. She sat down in her usual spot, finding that her food was already placed in front of her.  
  
No one even looked at her, due to the chaos already erupting through the room. Jerry was bitching about something Rick did, and Beth was scolding him about thinking so low of her father.  
  
Rick had already come up with a few snarky remarks that put Jerry back in his place, but Jerry persisted anyway.  
  
Summer occasionally glanced up from her phone to watch the chaos unfold, or she'd mumble something about school drama.  
  
Mortisha zoned out as she silently ate her food. It wasn't until Jerry needed to use her as an example, defending some argument he had against Rick, that someone finally noticed something was different about her.  
  
Jerry didn't even look at her, but he still motioned toward he as he spoke. "It can't be healthy for you to take her on those silly adventures! You're a BAD influence, Rick! Those adventures are dangerous!"  
  
Rick glanced in her direction, before looking back at Jerry to say something more. But he paused. Wait, something was off.  
  
He looked back at Mortisha, eyes locking on her hair. "Mor-Mortisha, what the f-bBUURrp-fuck?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He had sensed her presence when she sat down, but he was so caught up in arguing with Jerry that he hadn't even noticed that Mortisha's hair was way different. He almost didn't recognize her.  
  
Mortisha looked up at him. "What? It's not like I _told_ dad to say that..." she rolled her eyes, purposely acting like she didn't know the true meaning behind his words. It wasn't the reaction she expected from Rick, and she didn't really have an explanation that wouldn't embarrass her.  
  
"Mortisha, honey, why'd you cut your hair?" Beth asked, puzzled that she hadn't noticed the elephant in the room sooner. Everyone was looking at her now, even Summer.  
  
Mortisha hadn't thought up an excuse for that yet... "uh... uh... I just... wanted to try some-something new, I guess?... a-and I wanted to do it myself..."  
  
That seemed to sell the ticket for most of her family. She hadn't noticed, but Rick saw straight through her little fib. There was definitely a bigger reason than that.  
  
"It looks nice, Mortisha." Summer said, looking back down at her phone.  
  
"Thanks." Mortisha smiled warmly. _At least Summer likes it._  
  
"Are you sure you want your hair like that, sweetheart?" Jerry asked, looking concerned and confused all in one. "I mean... it looks kind of boyish..."  
  
"Jerry!" Beth scolded. "Her hair looks fine!" Her teeth were clenched as she said it, glaring daggers at her incompetent husband. "If she wants her hair to be short, then let her have short hair!"  
  
"Well, dang, Beth, you don't have to get all upset." Jerry looked hurt. "I was just saying! It, you know, makes her look kind of like... a _boy._ "  
  
"Wow, Dad." Summer looked up from her phone again. "Not all girls have long hair, you know. Plus, I've seen plenty of guys with long hair before. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It's different when a guy does it!" Jerry's voice rose defensively. "Girls never look right when they have short hair!"  
  
"Oh. _My God,_ Dad." Summer glared at him. "Could you be more of an ass right now?"  
  
"Wha- oh, come on, Summer!" Jerry whined. "I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking!"  
  
Rick let out a dry laugh. "Y-You don't even know what you're thinking, _Jeeeerrrry._ " He said, stretching out the 'e' in his name. Jerry glared at him. "How in the fu-bBBUURp-ck could you p-poss-possibly know what the hell everyone else is thinking? You're too much of a fuckin' idiot."  
  
Mortisha wasn't surprised that the conversation went so south so fast. Her family could practically make an argument out of anything. Sometimes arguments would even originate from thin air. However, she didn't want _this_ argument to continue any further.  
  
She could feel her cheeks getting warm as so many different opinions about her hair passed across the room. "Geez, y-y-you guys don't need to fight about it!" She looked around at all of them, catching their attention. "I-It's just hair. It's not- it's not a big deal, so j-just... drop the- drop it already, Geez..." She finished lamely, shrinking down in her seat.  
  
Everyone was looking at her again, and she shrunk down even further, twisting her fork around some spaghetti on her plate. After some silence, the previous argument started up again. At least the argument wasn't about her hair anymore.  
  
Dinner dragged on as everyone half argued and half ate. Not another thing was said about Mortisha's hair, and she was thankful for that. She party felt successful with the fact that she kind of looked like a boy, just like Jerry had said.  
  
After all, it was kind of what she was aiming for in the first place; she wanted to look like a Morty, so she was less of a disappointment to Rick. He had never directly said he was disappointed that she was a girl and not a boy, but the looks he gave her sometimes said it all. And it was especially upsetting when he made subtle comments about that fact.  
  
Rick never actually meant what he said about that kind of stuff, but he sure fooled Mortisha. She really thought he hated her for that reason when in reality Rick really cared about her a lot.  
  
But you couldn't really blame her. Rick loved his family (excluding Jerry), but he never wanted them to be too sure about that. And he had years of experience to cover it up.  
  
After dinner was finished, she found herself sitting on a stool in the garage, watching as Rick worked on some new gun he was planning to sell. She always felt so intrigued when watching Rick work on some new invention. It was calming. She also liked to ask a lot of questions about it.  
  
It always ticked Rick off, but he answered most of them anyway. Deep down, he liked that she asked questions about stuff. He liked answering them for her and teaching her things. He loved showing her all of the good things in the universe. But he would never admit it.  
  
"S-so, w-whatcha working on, Rick?" Mortisha asked, with bright, curious eyes.  
  
"I-I-Its a Flurgien-destabilizer gun, Morti," Rick said without looking up at her as he worked. "A-A buyer of mine a-bBBUUUrp-asked me to make one for a looooot of Shmeckles, s-so he could kill some-some Flurgiens on planet Flurg."  
  
"Geez, Rick." Mortisha glanced down at the gun. "W-w-what the hell even _is_ a Flurg?"  
  
"I-Its some kinda blob-looking alien, M-Mortisha," Rick responded, flatly, and clearly uninterested. "O-Only this kind-kinda gun can separate a Flurg's molecules."  
  
"Wow, seems like... it seems a little intense, Rick." Mortisha shifted on the stool awkwardly. "Y-You know, to kill something with. D-Do you really need to s-separate the molecules? I-It sounds a little more complicated than it needs to be if you ask me."  
  
"Y-Yeah? Well you're making it more complicated than it needs to be by saying shit about it." Rick counters, sparing a quick, annoyed, glance in her direction. It was then that he decided to change the subject. "S-So, why'd you do it?" He asks, keeping his gaze on the gun.  
  
"Do what, Rick?" Mortisha questions.  
  
"Why'd ya cut your hair, dumbass." Rick rolled his eyes, setting the gun down, and leaning back in his swivel chair to face her. "What else would I be asking about?"  
  
"I-I already told you." Mortisha glares. "I-I just w-wanted to try something new. That's all."  
  
"T-bBBUUUrp-That's bullshit, a-and we both know it," Rick says in a stern voice. "Now spill it, Morti. Why'd you cut your hair?"  
  
Mortisha hesitated, looking a tad pale. "I-Its nothing, Rick..." She said in a small voice.   
  
They got into a small staring contest, daring each other to talk. Mortisha quickly lost, and spoke again, this time planning to tell the truth. "Ugh, FINE. I'll tell you, R-Ri-Rick."  
  
"S-Spit it out then, Mortisha." Rick pulled out his flask, tipping his head back to drink it. "I-I don't have all day." Rick did, in fact, have all day. He was just impatient.  
  
"I-" Was she really going to tell him? He'd probably just laugh at her. She just knew it. "Well, y-y-you see... I uh..." Mortisha closed her mouth, wishing she wasn't here right now.  
  
" _Mortisha._ " Rick pressed. His patience was wearing thin. He wanted to know the true reason why she cut her hair. She was going to have to say it eventually, so what the hell was the point in hesitating?  
  
"I-I wanted to..." Mortisha took a sharp intake of air before she continued. "I wanted to l-l-look more l-like a Morty..."  
  
Rick looked puzzled. There was confusion Mortisha had never expected to see on Rick's face. "W-Why the fuck would you want to do that?" Rick's voice raised slightly.  
  
Mortisha shrunk under the tone of his voice. "I-I-I dunno, Rick... s-so y-y-you wouldn't- so that... uhh..."  
  
"So I wouldn't what, Mortisha?" Rick sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"So you wouldn't think I was s-such a-a-a-a fucking disappointment, _RICK!_ " Mortisha yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She pushed herself off the stool, standing in front of him. "I-I-I know that you hate that you couldn't get a normal Morty! Y-Y-You instead got stuck with me! A fucking GIRL! MORTISHA! NOT MORTY! Y-y-you hate that about me! S-So I cut my fucking hair, thinking that just maybe I could be less of a fuck up, o-o-or a letdown! A-a-a fucking disappointment!"  
  
"Mortisha, what the FUCK are y-y-you talking about?!" Rick yells, standing up as well.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Rick!" Mortisha points an accusing finger up at him, tears continuing to stream down her face. "I-I-I see the way you look at me! Y-y-you HATE me! Y-y-you wish that I could have been a Morty!" Her shoulders started to shake as she cried. "I-I-I mean, all the other Ricks have Mortys! W-why would you want someone like _me?_!"  
  
Before Mortisha knew what was happening, Rick pulled her into a tight hug. "M-Mortisha just shut the fuck up already." He says, voice calm.  
  
Mortisha hugs Rick back, clutching at his lab coat. Tears being generously absorbed by the fabric. "I-I just wanted you to- I didn't want you to think I'm a disappointment, R-Rick..."  
  
Rick sighed. "Mortisha, I-I don't think you're a disappointment... h-honestly, I-I never say it, b-but I'm really proud of you, Mortisha. I-I wouldn't trade ya for all the Mortys in the multiverse..."  
  
"Y-you mean it, Rick?" Mortisha sniffled.  
  
Mortisha was the only person Rick really cared about. So many other people tried to find a way into his heart, but the only person who actually made it was his granddaughter. She really was something special, way more special than any Morty out there. "Y-yeah, kid." He says. "Every word..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D (Even though it was kinda shitty)


End file.
